


Чубушник

by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka
Summary: Религиозные споры и споры о жизни
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Чубушник

Интегре довелось столкнуться с отцом Андерсоном в мирной обстановке один раз, после злополучной встречи в историческом музее. Ее трясло от гнева, пальцы дрожали, зажигалка скакала в ее руках и упорно не высекала искру. Она закурила с третьей попытки и постепенно, глубоко вдыхая дым, успокоилась. Нанесенное ей Максвеллом оскорбление буквально жгло ей глаза изнутри, поэтому она не сразу заметила, что курит не одна: отец Андерсон, вольно или нет, составлял ей компанию, устроившись в тени, сбоку от входа. Заметив ее удивленный взгляд, падре философски пожал плечами:  
— Не могу же я в самом деле вернуться в Рим в одиночестве. Казенная машина у нас одна, — заметил он добродушно. — Я выразился так для красного словца и чтобы отвязаться от вашего… хм, подопечного.  
От такого соседства впору было напрячься, но отец Андерсон вел себя прилично, клинками не размахивал. Поджидая начальство, он выглядел почти вменяемым человеком.  
— Удивительно красивая и содержательная коллекция, — сдержанно похвалил он, — это постоянная экспозиция или временная выставка?  
— Постоянная, — осторожно ответила Интегра. — Выставки собирают в малом флигеле, это недалеко отсюда. Два месяца назад были британские маринисты.  
— О, надеюсь, они выставляли Тёрнера, — живо откликнулся отец Андерсон.  
Интегра даже расслабилась: испытывать неприязнь к любителю Тёрнера ей не позволяло воспитание.  
Уолтеру и отцу Рональдо необходимо было решить несколько бюрократических моментов по передаче документов, от которых и Интегра, и отец Андерсон самоустранились, так что у них нашлось времени на один неплохой разговор: и о современном искусстве, и об искусстве классическом, и об иллюстрациях Блейка, и о гравюрах Доре, и даже о погоде и местных пейзажах. Отец Андерсон с доселе незнакомой Интегре мягкостью похвалил небольшой парк перед музеем, Интегра же отметила, что если он и впрямь задумал привезти на экскурсию своих воспитанников, то лучше всего делать это в июне, когда расцветут кусты жасмина.  
Именно в этот момент почти очаровавший Интегру отец Андерсон внезапно скрылся за памятным ей по ночи в Патрике оскалом: будто другой человек выглянул из-за приветливого грубоватого лица.  
— В этом все ваше протестантское мировоззрение, синьорина, — фыркнул он громогласно, так что закачали ветками те самые кусты, — подменять понятия, присваивать себе чужую красоту и выспренне называть подделку истиной. В ваших широтах не растет жасмин, он погиб бы здесь от холода и влажности. Это обычный садовый чубушник. Так и ваша вера — не вера вовсе.  
Ошеломленная такой резкой отповедью, Интегра мигом забыла и о Тёрнере, и об искусстве всех эпох. К моменту, когда из музея вышли сдержанно пожавшие руки Уолтер и отец Рональдо, они с отцом Андерсоном сцепились в теологической грызне, которая не красила их обоих. И тем злее была ее, Интегры, риторика, чем контрастнее казалось мирное лицо любителя хорошего изобразительного искусства и чокнутого католика, который готов был сорваться по поводу и без.  
Впрочем, даже Уолтер заметил ей:  
— Вот уж никогда не замечал за вами, госпожа, такого религиозного рвения. Ваш преподаватель теологии гордился бы своим воспитательным методом.  
Интегра, покраснев, отвернулась: в свое время мистер Уоррен отчаялся, вколачивая в нее основы религиоведения, и вот, пожалуйста, фамилии и термины посыпались из нее сами собой.  
— Мне просто стало обидно. Он вполне интеллигентен, как и подобает педагогу. Неплохо образован, если не сказать — интеллектуален. Он вполне мог бы быть нормальным… нормальным, — скомкала она некстати всплывшее в голове «человек».  
— Мог бы. Но он католик, — брезгливо наморщил нос ранее не замечавшийся ею в религиозном рвении Уолтер. — Полно вам, мало ли светлых умов повредила любовь к католической помпезности? Это не исправить, так нечего и расстраиваться.  
Тем не менее, Интегра часто вспоминала позже этот эпизод: расслабленный, вдумчивый профиль отца Андерсона, ласковый трепет, с которым он вспоминал о классиках морской живописи, теплый свет в его глазах, когда они заговорили о поэзии.  
Потому она в конце концов и решилась.  
С поля Лондонской Битвы она унесла с собой крохотный черенок, похожий на диковинно искривленный розовый шип: он остался от распавшегося в пепел отца Андерсона. И она была уверена: однажды он даст свои плоды.  
«Быть может, — рассуждала Интегра, сидя в своем кабинете и задумчиво вращая в подставке простой глиняный горшок, — в наших широтах такие растения и не водятся. И у меня получится просто чубушник. Но если не знать тонкостей — есть ли разница в ароматах?»


End file.
